


Vending Machines are Jerks

by InauspiciousBossuet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InauspiciousBossuet/pseuds/InauspiciousBossuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet finds himself caught in a vending machine and encounters an awkward meeting with one of the doctors.</p><p>Tumblr prompt: “mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au (http://a-hessdalen-light.tumblr.com/post/114991519758/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vending Machines are Jerks

Joly was exhausted. It had been a long day at the hospital and by this point he was fed up. He sighed as he turned down the corner of the sterile hallway in his white coat.

“Hey.” sounded the quiet voice of a young man propped on the floor against the vending machine. He smiled sheepishly.  
“Um. Hi- Holy crap! Is your arm stuck in that vending machine?” exclaimed Joly.  
“Maybe…”

Joly smiled and began to burst into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. “Seriously? Oh my god.”

“If you can get me out of this you can have the chocolate.” the unfortunate soul proposed quickly.  
“I’ll call someone. It’s probably going to be a while – the maintenance staff is having a slowdown to protest wage cuts, do you want me to stay with you ‘til they get here? My shift just ended.”  
“Yes, please. I’m Bossuet, by the way.”   
“Joly.”

XXX

It hadn’t taken long for the pair to fall into conversation, and after Bossuet had complimented Joly’s dinosaur socks, Joly had become cordial and less reserved. Joly found Bossuet to be quite an affectionate fellow, with a history of similar inauspicious events.

The two were in an in depth conversation about Bossuet’s poor luck when an unfamiliar man, tall and muscular, passed by. He caught Bossuet’s eye and snorted at his poor luck in a friendly manner. From the way Bossuet covered his face as he smiled back, Joly assumed that they were friends.

By this point, two hours after Joly had found Bossuet in the corridor, the maintenance crew showed up to unfasten Bossuet from the machine by unfastening the flap that firmly held Bossuet’s arm in place.

“Thank you.” Bossuet smiled, rubbing his arm. This was directed as much at Joly as at the person freeing him from, as he had earlier described to Joly, “the gaping jaws of the sinister Skynet device”.

Joly smiled and shook his head affectionately.

Bossuet stood up to stretch his legs and the two strolled out of the corridor towards the open reception area.

“Seriously, thank you so much.” repeated Bossuet.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Would it be weird if I asked for your number, considering…”  
“Uh, I’ve actually kind of got a girlfriend.” Joly regretfully said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry-” Bossuet started.  
“I should get going, I was supposed to meet someone an hour ago, and they’ll be waiting.”  
“Okay.” replied Bossuet looking downwards as Joly disappeared swiftly out the door.

Joly saw out of the corner of his eye, the man he had seen a few minutes ago come up to Bossuet.

“Why so glum, Eagle? Who was that?” he asked Bossuet, pulling him into a headlock.  
“Don’t worry about it Bahorel.” Bossuet shrugged. “I guess it doesn’t matter.”


End file.
